


Усмиривший бога

by Mouse_M



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Щ.И.Т. просит у Тони Старка помощи в одном странном деле...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Усмиривший бога

— И все-таки, откуда он здесь? — Тони Старк стоял, почти прижимаясь лицом к пуленепробиваемому стеклу. По ту сторону тонкой силикатной пластины находился медицинский бокс: пятнадцать квадратных метров абсолютной стерильности и яркого света. Посреди бокса возвышался стол. Впрочем, столом это можно было назвать только условно: прозрачная пластиковая капсула, похожая на гоночный болид, опоясанная металлическим поручнем. Над поручнем Старк насчитал пять разъемов. Три из них были заняты гибкими пластиковыми трубками, проникающими внутрь капсулы.  
  
— Не имеет значения, — Ник Фьюри стоял рядом, устремив взгляд на тело в капсуле. Две трубки из трех гнали в кровь пациента лоразепам пополам с фенобарбиталом, но это средство было ненадежно. Последний анализ показал, что кровь стремительно вырабатывает антитела. — От вас требуется консультация. И, возможно, помощь в исполнении.  
  
Старк отвернулся от капсулы и тела в ней, и сделал несколько шагов в направлении электроэнцефалографа. Посмотрел на монитор, задумчиво потирая подбородок.  
  
— Забавно, — его палец с коротко остриженным ногтем царапнул монитор в том месте, где на графике обозначился очередной всплеск. — Чего же вы от меня хотите? Новый транквилизатор? Колыбельную?  
  
— Смешно, — Фьюри сделал знак одному из ассистентов, и тот развернул на мониторе окно видеопроигрывателя. Глава Щ.И.Т.а склонился над ним и кивком головы пригласил Тони присоединиться.  
  
На видео — закрытая больничная палата. Очевидно, камера была установлена на стол в изголовье, так, чтобы человеку, лежащему на кровати, не надо было вставать. А то, что встать он не может, Старк понял сразу же: сухая, в пигментных пятнах кожа обтягивала шишковатую голову без единого волоска. У человека не было ни бровей, ни ресниц. Нескольких зубов не хватало, а десны имели неприятный темный цвет.  
  
— Как вас зовут? — закадровый голос настолько бесцветен, что Тони не смог определить пол говорящего.  
  
Человек на кровати открыл глаза.  
  
— Доктор Эдвард Лэндис, — пациент проглатывал окончания слов, согласные получались смазанными и нечеткими. Было видно, что ему больно говорить.  
  
— Сколько вам лет, доктор Лэндис?  
  
— Тридцать один.  
  
— Скажите, это ваше фото? — в кадре появился снимок: молодой светловолосый мужчина улыбается в объектив, за его спиной — барная стойка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Как давно оно сделано?  
  
— В прошлом месяце.  
  
Тони бросил взгляд в угол экрана, на тайминг: эта запись была сделана три дня назад. Еще совсем недавно доктор Лэндис был молод и хорош собой, а сейчас он, судя по всему, на пороге смерти.  
  
— При каких обстоятельствах вы заболели? — камера дала крупным планом тонкие высохшие руки с желтыми пластинами ногтей, а затем вернулась к лицу пациента.  
  
— Это случилось после того, как мы взяли у него образец крови, — Лэндис едва шевелил губами, слова получались все менее четкими: создавалось впечатление, что его горло и рот забиты вязкой тиной. Старк невольно обернулся и посмотрел за стекло, на прозрачную капсулу с неподвижным телом. — Было еще двое... Они тоже... больны...  
  
Фьюри коснулся пальцем клавиатуры и изображение замерло.  
  
— Что скажете? — он посмотрел на Старка с интересом, словно ждал от него определенной реакции.  
  
— Похоже на лучевую болезнь, — Тони пожал плечами. Увиденное впечатлило его, но он не хотел демонстрировать это собеседнику. — Никогда не видел, чтобы она прогрессировала так быстро. За какое время он дошел до такого состояния? Месяц?  
  
— Пять дней, — заложив руки за спину и сцепив пальцы в замок, Фьюри вернулся к окну в медицинский бокс. — За пять дней доктор Лэндис и двое ассистентов превратились в... это. Сейчас все трое мертвы. Мы не смогли их спасти.  
  
— Что с ними случилось? — Старк попытался скрыть интерес, прозвучавший в голосе, но видимо, неудачно: Фьюри покосился на него и дернул уголком рта.  
  
— Как и сказал доктор Лэндис, они просто взяли образец крови, — Ник Фьюри подбородком указал на тело за стеклом. — Все остальное явилось следствием.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что он излучает какую-то радиацию? — Старк встал рядом с Фьюри и замер, почти касаясь его плечом. — Тогда какого черта он лежит там в этой пластиковой фиговине, а не в свинцовом гробу?  
  
— А это и есть самое интересное. Когда он... попал к нам, он был в бессознательном состоянии. Почти мертв. Его без проблем подключили к медицинскому модулю, первые пару дней не было почти никаких признаков жизни. Радиационный фон был стабилен и в тот момент, когда пробу крови взяли в первый раз. Ни малейшего излучения, никаких отклонений. Однако через несколько дней, когда мы попытались взять анализ крови во второй раз, произошел локальный выброс энергии. Такое чувство, что его организм успел восстановиться настолько, что начал вырабатывать энергию в случае крайней необходимости и независимо от его сознания.  
  
— То есть, в момент выброса энергии он был в отключке?  
  
— Именно. Нервная система была парализована, никакой магической хрени. Мы вообще полагаем, что сейчас он не способен на... что-то подобное. Он, в принципе, ни на что не способен.  
  
— Разве что убивать лаборантов, не приходя в сознание, — Старк насмешливо хмыкнул. — Итак, вы хотите сказать, что его организм — это один большой радиоактивный лейкоцит, уничтожающий все, что ему угрожает?  
  
— В общих чертах — да. Его энергия радиоактивна, но не похожа на знакомую нам. В его теле нет ничего, что могло бы производить гамма-излучение. Наши физики полагают, что тут не обошлось без психосоматики.  
  
— Организм, который способен восстановиться за несколько дней и убить любого, кто ему угрожает. Забавно...Чего же вы все-таки хотите от меня? — миллионер постучал по стеклу кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Вы сами уже прекрасно поняли — чего. Нам нужно, чтобы вы помогли нейтрализовать губительные последствия контакта с ним. Это, — кивок в торону капсулы, — материал для исследования. Но пока мы даже давление ему измерить не можем без страха потерять своих людей.  
  
— Вы так уверены, что я стану помогать? — Тони Старк не отрываясь смотрел на капсулу. В глубине души он уже понимал, что станет. Судя по всему, понимал это и Фьюри.  
  
— Да. Я даю вам уникальную возможность... материал для изучения.  
  
— Контролируемого и направляемого изучения, очевидно.  
  
— Несомненно. Но подумайте сами: кто еще предложит вам управлять богом...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Фьюри оказался прав: соблазн был слишком велик, чтобы отказываться. Переложив все текущие дела на плечи ко всему привычной Пеппер, Тони Старк впрягся в работу. Щ.И.Т. предоставил ему все необходимые материалы и людей: химиков, физиков, инженеров. Обладая возможностью привлекать к работе самых лучших профессионалов, Щ.И.Т. все равно нуждался в интеллекте своего независимого консультанта. Тони это доставляло особое удовольствие.  
  
Дни напролет он проводил в лаборатории, пытаясь найти эффективный способ нейтрализовать пагубное влияние радиации. Иногда он приходил в медицинский бокс и вглядывался в неподвижное заострившееся лицо. Тони не испытывал ни ненависти, ни желания отомстить. Не задумываясь, интуитивно, он ставил себя на голову выше всех остальных и, как следствие, почти все его сильные эмоции были направлены на себя самого. Единственное, чего мир мог добиться от своего кумира — это неуемное, жгучее любопытство.  
  
Бог, спящий в прозрачном пластике, почти не подавал признаков жизни: химическая лаборатория проявляла завидную фантазию, синтезируя новые виды транквилизаторов и комбинируя уже существующие. Иногда веки спящего вздрагивали, дергались глазные яблоки, и складка у тонкой прорези рта обозначалась четче.  
  
Лишь однажды он открыл глаза. Это случилось на четвертый день. Тони Старк стоял, опустив ладонь на пластиковый бок капсулы, и перебирал в уме варианты преобразования энергии. Его взгляд рассеянно блуждал по мертвенно-бледному лицу, когда спящий вдруг открыл глаза. Старк вздрогнул, едва не отшатнувшись, но ладонь словно прилипла к пластику. Не отрываясь, он смотрел в чужие, мутные от лекарств зрачки, окруженные блеклыми радужками неопределенно-грязного цвета. Не мертвый, но и не живой — бог смотрел на человека, и тому был знаком этот взгляд.  
  
Воспоминание всплыло сквозь толщу памяти, поднялось из мутного ила детства, словно невзрачная глубоководная рыбина. Когда Тони было десять лет, его укусила собака. Иссиня-черный, в рыжих подпалинах ротвейлер принадлежал главе городской администрации, с которым отец Тони играл в гольф. Все произошло на лужайке перед домом отцовского друга: собака, смирно сидевшая у ног хозяина, вдруг рванулась вперед и вцепилась в голень маленького Энтони. Возможно, ее укусила пчела. Возможно, бойцовое животное, созданное для того, чтобы убивать, почуяло запах крови под тонкой детской кожей. Тони никогда не пытался доискаться причины, он вообще старался не возвращаться к тому случаю, прекрасно понимая: если бы не счастливое стечение обстоятельств и прекрасная реакция отца, оглушившего пса клюшкой для гольфа, он мог бы остаться без ноги. Желая загладить инцидент, глава администрации решил усыпить собаку. Говард милостиво принял смерть животного в качестве компенсации и решил, что Энтони должен присутствовать при усыплении. Он хотел, чтобы сын с самого детства понимал: никто не может безнаказанно причинять вред семье Старков.  
  
Тони не хотел смотреть, как убивают ротвейлера, но спорить с отцом не посмел. В назначенный час он стоял в ветеринарной клинике у стола, на котором лежала обездвиженная собака. Пес смотрел прямо на Тони, и в его глазах мальчик не видел ни страха смерти, ни тоски по ускользающей жизни. В слезящихся, налитых кровью глазах ротвейлера было лишь сожаление о том, что он не успел довести начатое до конца. Жажда убийства, горевшая во взгляде животного, была невыносима, и в момент смертельной инъекции мальчик зажмурился.  
  
Сейчас, вновь встретив тот страшный взгляд, Тони опять захотел отвернуться. Но он не успел: барбитураты в крови бога оказались сильнее, и он медленно смежил веки.  
  
Старк повернулся и словно во сне пошел к двери. Он понял, что нужно спешить.  
  
...Той же ночью Тони приснился сон: он стоял посреди пустынной равнины, залитой неприятно красным светом, словно где-то далеко, за пределами видимости, садилось чужое древнее солнце. Сухие стебли травы шелестели на ветру, как сотни покрытых хитином насекомых.  
  
Напротив Энтони стоял бог. Он был сух и бледен, напоминая больную птицу. Губы бога шевелились, но ветер относил звуки в сторону, и Старк не мог разобрать ни слова.  
  
В воздухе пахло металлом и горелым мясом, и Тони вдруг представил далекие погребальные костры и гниющие тела, объятые языками пламени.  
  
Красные небеса затягивало жирным дымом, пахнущим мертвечиной, черные клубы скрывали сутулую фигуру бледного бога. Тони поднял руку, желая дотянутся до него, но не успел.  
  
Он открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок собственной спальни. Дыхание со свистом вырывалось из груди, простыни пахли горелой плотью. Старк перевернулся на бок, и его вырвало.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
После той ночи Старк почти перестал отдыхать, с головой уйдя в работу. Иногда он проваливался в беспокойный сон, и тогда над ним вновь разворачивалось алое полотно низкого неба и воздух наполнялся густым запахом дурной смерти. Иногда вместо бледного бога в сны Старка приходила женщина: ее кожа напоминала застывший воск, а тяжелые кольца темных волос окутывали плечи. Ее лицо словно парило в воздухе — маска, прикрывающая чужие скулы и веки. В темных впадинах глазниц тлели угли сумасшествия, и, когда она касалась рукой щеки Тони, он просыпался с колотящимся сердцем.  
  
Наплевав на все требования безопасности и указания Фьюри, Тони связался с Брюсом Бэннером, скрывающимся где-то в Свазиленде. Периодически пропадая за полосами помех, доктор Бэннер посоветовал ему попробовать синтезировать новый радиопротектор, используя диоксид лития и свой собственный реактор.  
  
Несколько дней Тони провел без сна, литрами поглощая крепкий кофе, но в итоге получил желанный состав. Он надеялся, что вещество нейтрализует способность бога вырабатывать эту странную психосоматическую радиацию, способную не только проникать в чужое сознание, но и полностью разрушать организм. Старк оказался прав: после того, как состав ввели в кровь спящего, сны стали менее впечатляющими. Через несколько дней они пропали совсем.  
  
Фактически, работа Тони была завершена: не испытывая никаких проблем со здоровьем, сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а взялись за изучение бога. Образцы тканей, частичное удаление внутренних органов, контроль над нервной системой — за всем этим Старк наблюдал через запущенную Джарвисом шпионскую программу прямо из своего пентхауза. Он получал медицинские отчеты и графики электротомографии в ту же секунду, как они загружались на сервер Щ.И.Т.а. Он видел, как ослаб спящий, и как быстро, несмотря на это, восстанавливается его организм. Удаленное легкое восстановилось через неделю, поджелудочная железа — через полторы. Пузырек воздуха, намеренно введенный в вену, исчез на полпути к сердцу.  
  
Тони читал отчеты и думал. Он думал об осколках, которые двигались к его собственному сердцу и не могли достичь его лишь благодаря беспрестанно работающему реактору. Он думал о чужой крови, способной уничтожать любую угрозу. Он думал о том, что давно пора прекратить размышлять и взяться за дело.  
  
Планы Тони были расстроены внезапно и непоправимо. Через пару дней бог исчез из лаборатории. Джарвис сообщил, что все медицинские данные также убрали с сервера, и программа-шпион не может обнаружить следов перемещения.  
  
Старк был уверен, что бог не умер, что его перевели куда-то в другое место. Однако на то, чтобы узнать у Фьюри, куда именно и почему, наглости не хватило даже Тони.  
  
Он справедливо рассудил, что не стоит пороть горячку. Где бы Локи сейчас ни находился, он найдет его.  
  
Дай только срок.  
  
* * *  
  
Шли месяцы, но Cтарку не удавалось найти никаких следов исчезнувшего бога. Джарвис ежедневно с помощью программы-шпиона проверял сервер Щ.И.Т.а на предмет появления новой информации, но все было тщетно.  
  
Старк полагал, что пациента перевели на другую базу, но не мог определить, на какую именно. Единственный способ — это приехать на каждую лично и проверить. Поэтому Тони решил подождать: рано или поздно система безопасности даст сбой, и всплывет какой-нибудь отчет, смета на специфическое медицинское оборудование, письмо. Он давно уже подсознательно воспринимал спящего бога как медицинский препарат: каплю крови, залитую между двумя кусочками стекла, пробирку с образцом лимфы. Он полагал, что рано или поздно найдет его,и на этом все завершится.  
  
В какой-то степени, он был прав.  
  
* * *  
  
Подходил к концу февраль. Тони Старк сидел за столом, потягивая шотландский виски. На поверхности стола, представляющей собой сверхтонкий монитор, медленно вращалась проекция здания: главного офиса "Старк Индастриз", которое должно было в скором времени появиться в Европе.  
  
— Джарвис, убери пять этажей сверху и добавь купол из плексигласа, — кубики льда в стакане звякнули, когда Тони сделал глоток. Вид здания на мониторе не изменился.  
  
— Джарвис, ты заснул? — Старк поставил стакан на стол и хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
Стало тихо. Тони осознал, что больше не слышит ни треска поленьев в камине, ни едва слышного гудения приборов. Словно комната на многие мили опустилась под воду, и толща холодных волн скрадывает все звуки. Свет тоже начал меркнуть: потух огонь, мигнув, погасли лампы, и уже через несколько секунд темноту комнаты рассеивало лишь бледное сияние атомного реактора в груди Старка.  
  
Запах. Сырой запах крови.  
  
Тони понял, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. Кто-то высокий и чужой. Кто-то, пахнущий кровью.  
  
Капля пота сорвалась с кончика носа и упала на потухший дисплей.  
  
— Ты искал меня? — произнес бесцветный голос за спиной.  
  
Старк попытался обернуться, но не смог: тело не слушалось, даже моргать удавалось с трудом. Неимоверная тяжесть навалилась на него, и Тони вдруг понял, что каждый следующий вздох дается ему сложнее предыдущего.  
  
Существо за спиной пошевелилось, и Старк увидел бледную руку, возникшую из-за его плеча. Рука нырнула в вырез футболки, пальцы сомкнулись на реакторе.  
  
— Я возьму это, — все тем же безразличным голосом произнес гость.  
  
Тони последний раз вздохнул.  
  
И закрыл глаза.


End file.
